Expeditions
If you play Apocalypse Mode you can scavenge before you enter the shelter as Ted. Scavenging allows you to get extra resources in the form of sending people to gather goods in the wasteland. You can prepare an expedition in a day and the day after that you may choose a person to leave the vault. The person chosen will take the Gas mask (except for the new DLC or if you dont have one) and use it to prevent getting sick. However, the Gas mask may break, causing the member to become sick after returning most of the time. Certain conditions influence scavenging like being sick, crazy, hurt, hungry, or thirsty. People have a lower chance to return to the shelter if they have those effects. Also, certain people find better resources overall, with Timmy being the most efficient in gathering resources. Finding usable items (Like a map for example) Is not possible when you already have a working one. And the part of the Search event where you would normally find that item, wont happen. Scavenging frequently can get your neighborhood get taken over after you get the text that says someone might have followed you. A helpful trick in scavenging is that when you Prepare to scavenge. The next day no event at the end will happen, Doesn't matter if you send someone or not. Useful for avoiding raider attacks or other annoying things. Also, the state of the city will influence if your family returns: (percents are approximations, This is totally different in the new DLC) Initialy, it is highly radioactive and you will: * WITH GAS MASK: (better) * Come back ok 70% * Come back sick 20% * Don't come back at all (very rare) 10% * WITHOUT GAS MASK: * Come back sick 70% * Don't come back at all 20% * Come back ok 10% * IF ALREADY SICK: * take the percent from coming back OK and put 60% of it into not coming back and 40% of it into coming back sick (which is now the best option) If your radio will tell you that it isn't radioactive: * It highly reduces coming back sick or not coming back from sickness * HOWEVER: * Raiders come, attack events start occurring, and people come to your door * Raiders can capture your people WHENEVER ANYONE leaves the shelter * The government can come for you now. * The scavenging events may also change. DLC update Now, you can choose to give the person you send out any item. It is assumed that the map will help you. Any item may get lost or damaged during the expedition. When items are taken. These extra results may happen * (with Padlock) Shortly after we ventured in the wasteland, we found an open safe, half buried in the irradiated ground. It was a bit glowy, but it did contained a supply of water. We decided to secure the box with our padlock and collect bottles on the way back to our shelter. +Water x2 * (With Checkers) When we were passing through the ruins of a bar, we ran into a soup vending machine. We couldn't find any spare change, so we decided to pay with checker pieces. It worked! +Soup x3 * (With Checkers) We don't have a lot of opportunities for entertainment these days. So when we saw a big, mutated snail next to the road we decided to play with him by throwing checker pieces in the gaping hole that was its mouth. It was fun while it lasted, but eventually the snail got bored and left. Turns out it was sitting on a radio all this time! It's working, we just need to ... clean it up a bit. +Radio. * (With Bug Spray) When we were walking through a tiny parking lot, we heard a silent growl and movement in a car wreck right next to us. In panic, we decided to use our bugspray in that general direction. Turned out it was just a cat and it ran away unharmed. Inside the wreck we found a map! +Map * (With Bug Spray) At one point during or expedition, we were ambushed by a pack of mutated cockroaches! We managed to scare them away with bugspray. In their nest we found a supply of soup! +Soup x2 * (With Ammo) ??? +Random item that you dont have (With the exeption of soup and water) * (With Ammo) While scouting the wasteland, we stumbled upon a ruined pharmacy. Most of the medical supplies were already missing or were damaged during the explosion, but we found an untouched locker in the back of the shop. We decided to blast it open using some gunpowder from our ammunition. It worked! +Medkit * (With Radio) Exploring the wasteland can be quite exhausting, so we stopped to rest for a bit and turned on our radio, hoping to hear anything else than static. And so we did - we,ve managed to catch a frequency with some lovely songs. Those sweet tunes soon attracted a small group of friendly survivors. They stopped for a while to enjoy the music with us and were kind enough to share their water. They left soon after. +Water x3 Also its recommended to take the Gas mask if you choose to adventure early in game. Your chances of survival during an expedition can be increased by an radio transmission or by the men with 6 arms Who might visit your shelter. Events There are many, many, many scavenging events that can trigger, even saying that you were unsuccessful and that you gathered nothing! We were hoping this expedition would be successful. Too bad that was not the case. (Worst option) We quickly discovered that the local supermarket has become the base of a raider group. They are armed and dangerous. Sometimes they would leave to plunder and ransac the area even if it's risky, that was the best time to try to steal from them. * Sneaking through the store shelves provided us with a few soup cans. +Soup x4! * The way was clear to the staff room. Inside we found nothing but a water cooler. Free water for employees, wow! That must have been a dream job. +Water x6! * ?? +Rifle * ?? +Bug Spray * ?? +Map Our poor, poor house was completely destroyed above our shelter. It's really sad and devastating. Where will we live after we get out of this mess? Surely fate is not cruel enough to keep pushing us to Dolores's sister in Toronto?! * The only recognizable furniture in the kids' room were burned desks and Mary Jane's bed. There was a hidden stash under the bed. It was full of soup cans. +Soup x2 * ?? +Water x2 * ?? +Rifle * ?? +Bug Spray The local school is a big building a mile away from our house. Nobody liked that place. The atomic blast didn't change that. Now, without windows and a few walls remaining, it looks even more unpleasant. pleasant or not, it seemed like a good spot to hunt for some useful supplies. * Everybody adored the lunch lady. She was almost eighty and everything she touched tasted great and smelled of tomato. now we know her secret - Tomato soup cans. +Soup * The biology class had an aquarium. The fish had died as no one fed them, but the aquarium water could still be drinkable. there was enough for a few bottles. +Water x2 * ??+Boy Scout Handbook * ??+Map * ??+Gas mask During our expedition we stumbled across a half-ruined wall with some half-burnt painting on it. We quickly realized we found the ruins of our local museum. Normally we would never enter an establishment like that without a ticket, but desperate times call for desperate measures. We jumped over the turnstill without looking back. * In front of the museum canteen we found a box with some water bottles in it. It was probably left there by some delivery company. That delivery company is probably out of business now. Our guess it was blown out of the market. +Water x3! * We were hoping for some sweets or snacks, but all the museum canteen had to offer was tomato soup. Those poor, poor tourists. +Soup x? * ?? +Gas mask We were not alone outside the shelter. At first it, seemed like the creature stalking us was about to get itself a tasty diner. To our relief it turned out to be a friendly monkey! It joined our expedition. * While we explored one of the streets, our monkey companion ran away, only to came back later carrying a can of food. It couldn't open it itself, but it was happy to share it with us. +Soup x2 (gives 2 although it says you only get 1) * At one point during our expedition, the monkey started making weird sounds, and digging in front of us with a stick. A quick investigation revealed a few bottles of water. no one even tried to open them! The same Couldn't be said about those bottles of booze lying next to them. +Water x1 * The monkey took us just outside the town to what seemed like a hidden bunker. It contained some medical supplies. +Medkit When walking aimlessly amongst the ruins, it's not unusual we're drawn to places we knew and loved. Even through we weren't specifically looking for it, we found ourselves in front of our favorite bowling alley. * Desperate times call for desperate measures, so we weren't surprised to see that someone placed water bottles instead of bowling pins at the end of the lane. We were sorry to ruin their setup, but we really needed that water. +Water x2 * ?? +Soup * ?? +Padlock We thought the metro station would be a good place to search for undamaged supplies. It turned out someone came up with the same idea - there's a group of people living down there. They use bullets as currency. They're no bandits but they keep to themselves. They told us to have a look around if we wanted to. * We wouldn't pass any opportunity to get some more water, so when we found the toilets, we did not hesitate to fill as many bottles as we could with that murky, irradiated liquid. What a treat! +Water x2 * Near the metro entrance we discovered a tomato soup vending machine. Of course we left most of our change in another pair of trousers, but we took whatever we could. +Soup x2 * There was a small maintenance are next to ticket booths. We were hoping to find a bit of soap to finally wash ourselves. The only thing we could find there was a can of bug spray. +Bug Spray * ?? +Ammo * ?? +Suitcase Our need for entertainment took us to the local cinema. A portion of the theatre is still standing, including at least one cinema hall. We went in, hoping to scavenge something. Or at least find some film posters. * When we recognized the sign of the food stand sticking from between the rubble, we were hoping to find some popcorn. There was none. But the tomato soup dispenser was still working... yay... +Soup x2 * The cinema had a strict policy of not bringing your own drinks into the movie hall. Seems like somebody broke the rules a little - we found a lot of bottles in the last row of the hall. Some were even full! +Water x2 * The only thing left of the ticket booth is a door with a padlock on it. The security here must have been questionable - someone forgot to take the key out. +Padlock If someone has not returned, it may be because: * They were poorly prepared and got lost. * They were kidnapped by bandits. Category:Game Mechanics Category:Gameplay